


sway with me

by renjunethereal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Business Trip, Dancing, M/M, Romance, Travel, kinda really cheesy, taeyong's a dancer, they dance to latin music bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunethereal/pseuds/renjunethereal
Summary: Johnny ends up in quite the predicament when instead of holing himself up in his hotel room on his trip to Cuba, he tries to use his uncoordinated limbs to impress a pretty dancer boy.Heavily inspired by the song Sway by Pink Martini because it makes me feel things (highly recommend listening to the song before reading).





	sway with me

The feeling of his back hitting the mattress is quite possibly the most pleasurable experience of Johnny's life. He sighs as all the tension from the past 8 hours on the plane seeps out of him, alone at last. 

When he first heard about going to Cuba as a representative from the Seoul branch of Neo Technologies, Johnny latched onto the offer immediately, not so much as excited about exploring a new country as he was about finally sleeping at a normal time. He's wholly prepared to spend the next 3 weeks in between work and his hotel room and live off room service if it wasn't for Ten's stupid nagging about going out to see the city.

_"If you don't take a picture of yourself outside in the next 36 hours I'm gonna tell everyone about the time you tried to impress a skater girl and broke your wrist." Ten teased. "Smooth as you think you are, Seo, you're not the most graceful swan in the flock."_

Considering that his coworkers have enough embarrassing college stories of him to last a lifetime (Doyoung still won't let him forget about The Banana Incident), Johnny figures that following through with Ten's threat is probably the best way to go. 

He's not supposed to be at the Cuba HQ until tomorrow, so he might as well get this over with now. With extreme reluctance and a little bit of shuffling Johnny ends up off the bed, and makes a beeline for his room card and phone. He looks back at the bed sadly.

"I'll come back for you, my love." He promises, wistful, and leaves the room.

Havana is objectively a pretty amazing city. An artsy guy at heart, Johnny can't help but snap a few (thousand) pictures of the city's architecture in all it's dynamic glory. It's unfortunately the middle of July, so tourists cover every block, but it's such a beautiful day that Johnny can't even find it in himself to be annoyed. Huh, maybe Ten was right after all. Weird.

After wandering around the city for a while and managing to rely on his mediocre Spanish, Johnny makes a very important conclusion: he has no fucking idea where he is. He's about to open Google Maps to find out when he suddenly hears the sound of muffled trumpets, and follows the sound out of pure curiosity. 

He's led to a large plaza where there's an honest-to-god group of dancers dancing along to an honest-to-god live band, and Johnny feels like he's just stepped onto a movie set. High School Musical: Havana Edition. Jaehyun from HR would've gotten a kick out of this. The music stops for a beat until a lady starts crooning lyrics into a mic, and that's when Johnny sees him.

_When marimba rhythms start to play,_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

Among the group of dancers is the single most beautiful person Johnny's ever laid eyes on, his body spinning and weaving through the group and making it look as easy as breathing. Johnny's afraid to blink, afraid to miss a single second of what has to be art in motion.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze,_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

He doesn't realize that his staring must look really fucking creepy until the beautiful boy notices him. He looks at Johnny with his beautiful eyes and smiles a beautiful smile and _god he's so fucking pretty-_

"Hi." The boy says, and Johnny is suddenly incapable of breathing. Wait, he could understand what he's saying. Why could he understand what he's saying?

"You speak Korean?" Johnny says, or tries to say, because his voice suddenly sounds like it never went through puberty. He clears his throat and repeats the question, and the boy just let's out a cute little giggle.

"I do. I'm glad that you do too, or else this could've been really awkward." He let's out another perfect little giggle and Johnny wants to die. He's currently trying to use his last two brain cells to try and come up with a response, but thankfully the boy speaks again.

"I saw you looking over earlier. Do you want to dance?" Johnny looks back at the group of dancers, currently demonstrating more rhythmic ability in a single step than Johnny has in his whole body.

"Uh, I don't really know how to-" He's not sure how to say 'not make a fool out of myself' and sound cool at the same time, but the boy catches on. Ugh, beauty _and_ brains, is he even real?

"Oh that's okay! I can teach you." A smaller, more rational part of Johnny's brain says to decline immediately and go back to his hotel, but the boy puts his hand out, and suddenly Johnny's accepting it and being lead towards the makeshift dance floor.

"Okay, let's start off super easy. Just follow my lead." The boy keeps his hands in Johnny's and sets his free hand on his shoulder with a practiced poise. Johnny doesn't know much about dance, but he's watched enough romance movies to know that he's supposed to put his other hand on his waist, so he does. To his delight, his hand basically engulfs the boy's waist, and he wonders if he could wrap both hands around it.

_Other dancers may be on the floor,_

_Dear, but my eyes see only you_

The boy starts moving his feet along to the beat, prompting Johnny to follow. He fumbles a few times, even steps on the other boy's foot (where he internally panicked), but the boy is kind and patient, offering small, whispered praises (to which he also internally panicked) when Johnny gets through a sequence without messing up. They end up moving along the pavement with relative ease (Johnny's still a mess of gangly limbs), and Johnny's actually kinda enjoying himself.

_Only you have that magic technique,_

_When we sway I go weak_

That is, until Johnny looks up and finds himself staring into eyes so big and gorgeous he thinks he can see the sky in them. He makes a a pathetic sound and stiffens, tightening his grip on the boy's waist and ultimately bringing them closer together. The boy just chuckles and continues leading them along as Johnny has a mental breakdown.

"Relax. You're doing well." He whispers, which frankly doesn't make Johnny relaxed at all, just mildly turned on, but he tries to anyways. The woman's voice dies away to make room for what's probably supposed to be for a dance solo, and Johnny summons all of his Romantic Male Lead Knowledge to sweep this guy off his feet. Maybe literally.

Kind of literally, because as Johnny finally falls in line with the song he ends up taking the lead, moving a bit less lethargically and generally just _smoother_. He's never moved so gracefully in his life, and he thinks it's because this boy just radiates so much perfection that it affects anyone in a 5 mile radius. He doesn't even notice that the song's ending soon, too focused on their proximity and the boy's happy little grin.

_Make me thrill as only you know how,_

_Sway me smooth,_

_Sway_

'It's now or never, Johnny boy' Inner Johnny says to him, and Outer Johnny couldn't agree more. He moves his hand from the boy's waist to the small of his back.

_Me_

Praying to god nothing bad happens, Johnny lets go of the boy's body entirely and spins him around. He seems to like it if his giggle is anything to go by.

_Now_

By some miracle Johnny manages to dip him, supporting him with a hand still in his and another on the small of his back, and he can see the boy's eyes go even wider, surprised but delighted. The song ended already and dancers are separating from their partners, but Johnny still hangs on, seemingly in his own little bubble.

Eventually he does have to right himself, and flushes just slightly as he lets go of the boy's hand. It feels cold now, for some reason. He searches for something to say, but he used up all his Romantic Male Lead Knowledge and is currently running on empty.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." The boy says, breathless, and Johnny's mildly turned on all over again.

"I can't. You're just a really good teacher." Wow, that was good. Johnny's impressed with himself.

"Or uh, some shit like that." Johnny's unimpressed with himself again. 

"Thank you. That was fun, we should do that again next time." Did he just bat his eyelashes at him? Maybe something was in his eye. Whatever it was, Johnny's heart ached either way, and he finds himself nodding even though he's supposed to be working on this trip, not dancing. The boy starts walking away, and without thinking Johnny grasps his wrist.

"Wait!" Oh shit, what's he supposed to say now without sounding like a stalker? The boy looks back, and Johnny's mouth goes dry. "When can I see you again?" Ugh, very stalker-ish. Bad Johnny.

The sun's setting now (how long has he been out here?), and it casts the boy in a warm glow, his soft black hair blowing lightly in the breeze as he turns to look back at him.

"I dance here everyday. You'll find me." His voice is soft, and it just makes Johnny feel like this is all one big fever dream and he's gonna wake up in his hotel room half hard and craving a martini.

"I...I don't even know your name." Johnny whispers back, afraid of ruining the atmosphere they have right now.

"Likewise for me, stranger." The boy turns the rest of his body around to fully face him, and Johnny let's him but has yet to let go of his wrist. "My name's Taeyong."

"I'm Johnny." 'You have the prettiest name in the world' is what he actually wants to say, but he figures this is a safe Plan B. Taeyong smiles, his eyes curving up.

"Nice to meet you, Johnny. I hope I see you around." Taeyong's eyes dart from Johnny to the floor for a bit before he goes up on his tiptoes and _kisses him on the fucking cheek oh god-_

Johnny's still frozen when Taeyong pats him on the shoulder and walks away. That was...definitely the best few hours of Johnny's life? Yeah, that sounds about right.

He goes back to his hotel room still mildly dazed, but when he snaps out of it he groans in frustration. Mostly because he forgot to ask for Taeyong's number, but also because he forgot to take the picture for Ten, who's most likely telling his embarrassing skater boy story as of right now.

With a sigh, he lays on the bed until he drifts off to sleep, and in his dreams is a dancer with sparkly eyes and soft black hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is but like Sway is just overall a really good song and I kinda wanted to capture that with johnyong??? I also almost want to turn this into a multi-chaptered thing/series but who knows bc my mind's all over the place


End file.
